Super Bass
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Hitting the showers after a simulation, Wally overhears the song Dick's singing. Slight Birdflash


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, the characters or the edited lyrics to the song which is fairly owned by Nicki Minaj.**

* * *

Before Batman could even issue the order, the boys were headed back to the locker room, fumbling with their zippers and attachments before they were even gone from sight. Spandex tights were shrugged off once they had disappeared behind the steel door, nothing but sweaty and bruised flesh left for show until hot streams of water covered that which wasn't to be later discussed, the heat massaging away the pain and aches in ways that couldn't be explained through words.

Delicate fingers and massaging palms roamed up tense muscles, working the water against the hot flesh until it rose off in hot billows of steam, clouding their vision from the person under the hot stream beside them. There was no need for legitimate words, just grunts and murmurs of content and bliss at the relief that came from the lingering self-touch, no one questioning anyone else.

Slowly, fingers began to raise up abs, skimming biceps, scaling shoulders and slinking up the neck until they were entangled in drenched locks of hair. Soap from the dispensers was rubbed deep into the roots, white foamy bubbles tracing down the nape of the neck, tracing the spine down to the delicate curve of their asses. Soon it was pooled at their bare feet, shifting their stance casually around to keep from slipping on it, faces tilted up to take the full blast of the water.

There was nothing that compared to the serenity of the moment then and there.

Wally always chose the middle of the shower line, proud to show off what he had on display for all those curious little glimpses, today being the same as every other shower. His nails dug into this crown, working the suds hard into the auburn strands until he felt like he was wearing a wig on top of his original locks, quickly working the foam down his frame to the drain where it belonged. When his head felt clean, he did too, having to dirty himself back up by tracing along his muscles again.

He felt along his biceps down to his forearms, slow and meticulous, feeling for bruises and the silken skin that came along with slicked down skin. Then he was massaging his neck, tracing his collarbones back with a little moan of content, following the separation down and feeling in every indention, pressing where he needed to press. He was decent enough to stop where his hip bones connected with an appendage, maybe because he didn't feel the rest of the team deserved to be his audience at the moment.

Turning on heel to let the water specifically trace to the small of his back and heat him up all over, he managed a grin and side-swiped his gaze across the locker-room tiles. It was more to see if he was getting any glances than to check out the other members, of all definition there. He was a little sad to see that he wasn't gaining any attention, but he cheered up a bit when he noticed something a little odd to his right.

Dick stood there under the hot stream, swaying his hips lightly and waving his arms to a beat only he could hear in his head, stepping light on his feet with a wide and broad smile. He seemed so oblivious to the rest of the world, trapped in a perfect little paradise where no one else was there to torture him or cause him pain. He was in the ideal state of happiness, interlacing his fingers and kicking up his leg with a grin.

"Boy you got my heartbeat running away… beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom boom, boom badoom boom? He got that super bass," Wally managed to piece out from under the hard pour of the showerhead.

The ginger hid a snicker in his palm and discreetly continued to listen, mouthing the rest of the song along with the dancing acrobat.

"This one is for the boys in the Polo's, 'cause my daddy owns the guys in the moguls. He could fight on the team, go solo, but I think I like him better when he don't know."

Wally noted the change in song, eyes lighting up a bit and laughing again, joining the younger boy in frolicking to the beat of the song that only they heard within their heads. Suddenly, in his mind, there wasn't a locker room. It was a spot in nature, jade grass curling up around his toes as the waterfall cascaded down from the mountains high above him and out over his naked flesh. It was just him and Dick now, and the words flowing along the wind from the fourteen year old's parted lips.

"And I think I like him better with the yellow cowl off; he ain't even gotta try to put it back on. He just gotta give me that look; when he gives me that look then the mask be coming off, off, unh," it felt like a serenade now, swaying in tune like the flowers he envisioned fixed into the ground by his feet, "Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy. You know I really have a thing for red-headed guys, I mean, sigh, those emerald eyes. You can tell that I'm in touch with my feminine side…"

Dick jumped a bit as Wally's shower was suddenly cut off, his face turning scarlet and a hand going to suddenly cover himself. He didn't like leaving his paradise. The real world lacked flowers. And fairies. He followed suit, having finished the actual shower a Beauty and the Beat **[1]** ago, silencing his stream and chasing Wally out, quick to hide himself with a white towel around his waist.

"Nice song there, Boy Wonder," the ginger applauded him, opening his locker and pulling out his civvies.

A flannel half-shirt, a white long-sleeved underneath and dark jeans draped his arm, Stewie boxers topping it off as he set it along the bench and unashamedly dropped his towel. Dick made sure not to stare, just a glance, before he pulled his red hoodie, black jacket and skinny jeans from his own locker, donning his clothes a bit more shy.

"Figured you were listening so I decided to flatter you a bit. Feeling good about not being stared at?" he knew Wally's thoughts and wants, easily piecing his words together without a lot of thought.

The ginger shrugged a bit, slipping his jeans up over his hips with little difficulty, easing the jean-fabric up and over his wet thighs. He wasn't as discrete as Dick was, obviously checking out the younger boy's set before donning his longer sleeved shirt with an amused smirk.

"You and I have a different view on flattering," he raked his fingers back through his hair.

"Shut up and enjoy it. I'm the best you've got until the sexual tension between you and blondie becomes unbearable to the point you have her pinned to the bar, taking out your frustration between her legs," he slipped his hoodie on first, loving how it felt to be wearing nothing but a top, feeling small and vulnerable there in the moment.

Wally rolled his eyes, poking his arms into the sleeves of his half-shirt, poking his tongue between his lips as he concentrated on buttoning it up.

"We don't have sexual tension," he argued, tilting his head up as he continued the buttoning.

He froze as the pant-less teen was suddenly a foot from him, hopping up on tiptoe to quickly snatch away his hands, undoing the buttons slowly and effectively. When the ginger protested to it, trying to pull back, Dick had him pressed against the locker, continuing to undo every button straight down to the one that hovered directly where the speedster didn't want the ebony's fingers brushing up against.

"It looks better undone," Dick explained himself, pausing a moment to look up and meet the piercing green gaze before pulling back and sliding his jeans up his legs and tightening them around his waist.

The eyes watched him slowly, waiting for him to finish dressing in amusement, a grin spilling out over his cheeks.

"Yes I did, yes I did. No need to tell him who the eff I is. I am Wally West, a real speedster. I'm the show and you produce her," the ginger leaned back against the lockers, his freckles pressed up by his secretive little grin.

Dick raised an eyebrow with a smile, sliding the black sleeves over his shoulders.

"Boy I hear your footsteps running away, beating like a drum and I hear 'em all day. You know I hear that boo, badoom boom, boom badoom boom," he falsetto'd it without a flaw, topping off his look with a push up on his shades.

"He knows I've got that super bass," Wally made a play with his feet, tapping out the sounds to follow, "I got that super bass."

Dick giggled, punching his shoulder lightly as they walked out the locker-room, hair messed up from where the still wet strands were stuck up from the clothes that had brushed along them, a swing to their steps. Now they weren't even trying to be on-key, wailing the rest of the song at the top of their lungs with laughter to every syllable and step, shrugging off the thoughts of the simulation and donning new ones involving food and TV.

* * *

**[1] The song by Nicki Minaj and Justin Bieber, not a typo.**

**Anyway, I know it got kind of lost. I'm kind of just random posting until I have to take time off to work on YJ Big Bang. Review?**

**-F.J. III**


End file.
